Fatherly Advice
by AngelFace24
Summary: Oneshot. Rocky provides Adonis with some fatherly advice on the day of his wedding.


Rocky is walking through the back of the church fixing the cufflings on his suit. He opens the door to the back room to find Donnie trying to tie his neck tie.

"There's the lucky groom. How you doing?"

"I'm good." He says as he struggle to tie it still.

"No you're not. You're shaking like a bobble head. Come here." He motions him over and he stands in front of him, undoing his tie and made a new knot for for him. "You're nervous."

"Yeah."

"It's okay. Every guy panics on days like this." He says.

"Were you this scared?"

"Oh yeah. I was so nervous, I ended up getting drunk at a bar the night before and Paulie had to sober me up before we left for the church."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"That's normal too. If it helps, I saw your sister taking shots with Bianca. She had the same scared face you did."

"What if that's a sign? If we're both freaking out, then maybe-"

"Hey hey hey, you two are doing something that's a huge deal. Any person would be nervous. Most people don't survive what you too have gone through. Let me ask you something. Do you love her?" He asks holding his shoulders.

"Of course I do."

"Can you live without her?"

"I can't."

"Do you want to wake up to her every morning?"

"I do."

"Have you done things that would make a woman leave?"

"Yes."

"And why didn't she?"

"Cause she believed in me and she loved me."

"If there was a building on fire and only one of you could get out in time, what would you do?"

"I'd get her out first."

"If you could do it all again, would you change anything?"

"No."

"Now do you want to marry her?"

"Yes." He's surprised at his ease to answer.

"That right there is a man who's ready to marry the love of his life." He says as he points to his chest.

"What'd you just do?"

"Parent psychology. I calmed you down and got the nerves out."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He hugs him."Now let's go get you married. But before that." He pulls out a silver flask and handed it to him. "Just a chaser. Whiskey and

"Were you expecting me to freak out?"

"Kind of." He 's a knock at the door and they call out to come in. The door opens and it's his sister, Claudia.

"Sorry, Uh Rocky. Somebody is asking for you."

"Alright. Are you good here?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'll see you outside."

"Alright, hey. You look beautiful." He said jokingly.

"Get out of her." He laughs and hugs him. Rocky leaves the room with Claudia and walk down the hall.

"Who's asking for me?"

"Bianca. She's in her room."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know but she said she wanted to see you before the ceremony starts." She points to the door and goes to check on the rest of the arrangements.

"Is it safe to come in?" Rocky says as he knocks on the door.

"Come in." She called out. He walks in the room and found Bianca standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, champagne and strapless with mermaid lace. Her hair was half up and down with waves.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I thought white wasn't going to appropriate for me and this color is better on me anyway."

"You look beautiful in anything. Claud said you were asking for me."

"I was. I need to ask you something. You already know my dad isn't coming to the wedding."

"Yeah. I heard about you guys's fight."

"He's insanely traditional and me and Donnie aren't exactly traditional. I wanted to ask, if you wanted to, if you could walk me down the aisle?"

"Really?"

"You've been a father figure for the both of us and I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."

"I'm honored. Absolutely." He walks up to her and hugs her, not too tightly so he wouldn't mess up her hair. "Now I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you told him?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you dump your shot in one of the plants."

"I found out last night. I'm waiting to tell him after the wedding as a surprise." She looks down at her flat stomach and put her hand on it. "It was a real surprise to me."

"He's gonna be happy."

"I know but I'm scared."

"About what?"

"That it'll be too much for us. With the boxing and my music, another kid is a challenge and..We love Amara but I don't know if we can go through it again."

"Hey, come one sit down." He takes her hand and sat down with here on the couch."Life doesn't have a timeline. We make plans and God laughs. You two have gotten through so much and get make through whatever comes after that."

"How can you be so sure?" She asks him.

"Because you and Amara are the two things in his life that he cherishes the most and he would any and everything to make you both happy. You two are gonna be fine." She starts crying and he grabs a tissue from the table and hands it to her.

"Thank you. God I didn't think I'd be crying this early."

"It's your wedding, you get to cry as much as you want." They laugh. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Alright, let's get you two crazy kids married." They stand up and Rocky walks to the door while Bianca fixed herself up and grabbed her bouquet of white roses. She takes Rocky's arm and they walked out into the hall.

"Was Don okay when you went to go see him?"

"I had to help him tie his tie but he's completely fine. He can't wait to see you out there." He said calmly as they walked down the main part of the church.


End file.
